Brought 2gether 4ever!
by Sar-T
Summary: Sequal 2 Brougth Together Forever On Christmas. hope u like it. this is M-rated 4 obvious reasons. this is a mixture of Genres: Romance, Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventrue, Fantasy, Humor, Tragedy, Angst, Suspense, family, friendship, Crime, ect.
1. The New Beginning!

****

Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!!Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!!

Sorry it took me sooooooo long 2 update, well here's the 1st chapter of this story!

**Brought 2gether 4ever!**

* * *

It had been two months since Christmas and the thing with Sakura and it was only getting worse.

We Start with Ichigo, Ryou and Sakura talking while the twins napped.

**With Ichigo, Ryou And Sakura:**

"Well...umm..." Ichigo started.

"How are you feeling today?" Ryou asked.

"Fine, thank you." Sakura said.

"How was the doctor's appointment?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Fine, just fine." Sakura said nervously.

"Mom…How'd it really go?" Ichigo asked starting to panic.

"It was fine; they said that they needed some time before they can actually figure things out. But they think that there is something bad in my body and that the stress of losing Shintaro is only making it worse." Sakura said sadly.

"MOM!!!" Ichigo screamed giving her the 'what do you mean stress, you said you were fine!' look.

"I know I said I was fine and I was, well am fine, honey. I'm sure everything will be fine, it always is. Don't worry about me, worry about you and Ryou." Sakura smiled her reassuring smile that always seems to calm Ichigo down.

"Ok." Ichigo said defeated.

Soon you could hear Blueberry and Raspberry upstairs…awake…fighting about something or other.

"I'll go check on them." Ichigo said heading upstairs leaving Ryou and her mother alone together.

"Ryou…" Sakura started.

"Yes? What is it?" Ryou asked looking from Ichigo to Sakura.

"I really like you. You are the best thing that happened to Ichigo and you're much, much better then that fucking Masaya any day. I guess what I'm saying is that you can go ahead and marry her if you want. That is what you wanted to ask me last night before she came looking for you?" Sakura asked softly looking at Ryou who looked at her like 'how did you know I was gonna ask that?' look.

"It's kinda obvious that you were gonna ask that. You were nervous and sweating like a pig. I could see right through you. Now if Shintaro were still here he'd say "no" right away, but after awhile he'd see that Ichigo is no longer a little child and that she was growing up, but in reality she'd always be his little angel. No I could see right through you last night." Sakura said softly, giggling.

As she said that Ryou thought back to last night.

**Flashback:**

"Ummm…Ms. Momomiya?" Ryou asked then got an earful from Sakura.

"Ryou…how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Sakura." Sakura said softly.

"Ummm...well Sakura. I wanted to ask you a question regarding Ichigo." Ryou said nervously.

"Yes? Well what is it Ryou? Spit it out. Don't be shy." Sakura said to Ryou who was fidgeting with his fingers.

"Well I wanted to know if I could ma…" Ryou started but was interrupted by Blueberry and Raspberry running all around… half naked.

"Blueberry! Raspberry! Get back here!" Ichigo yelled chasing her half naked brother and sister around the house becoming tried.

When Ichigo stopped in the middle of the room to take a breather both Blueberry and Raspberry ran and hid somewhere.

"Ichigo are you ok? Do you need any help?" Both Ryou and Sakura asked.

"No, but thank you anyways. Don't mind me, just go back to what you were doing." Ichigo said looking around for her brother and sister…again.

"Aaahaa! Found you!" Ichigo said grabbing Blueberry in a surprise attack and then found Raspberry trying to escape, but Ichigo caught her as well.

"See I got them. I'll be down in a few minutes." Ichigo said as she made her way up the stairs.

After three minutes of watching the stairs Ryou turned back to Sakura.

"Well as I was saying I wanted to ask you if I could ask Ichigo to mar…" Ryou started again but was once again interrupted, this time by Ichigo.

"Hey what's going on?" Ichigo asked sitting in his lap.

"Nothing much. Your mother and I were just talking about important." Ryou said.

"Okay. Well I'm ready for bed. You coming?" Ichigo asked as she slowly got up from his lap.

"Yeah. We'll just have to continue this little talk later." Ryou said getting up.

"Ok." Sakura said as Ichigo hugged her mother goodnight.

"Night mom." Ichigo said softly.

"Night honey. Night Ryou." Sakura said as she got up.

"Night Sakura." Ryou said hugging her.

Once upstairs in Ichigo's room she locked her door and Ryou led her to her bed where he gently pushed her down and started kissing her.

…

"Ryou." Ryou heard Ichigo moan.

…

"Ryou." Ichigo moaned again, but the voice sounded different.

…

"Ryou…" She moaned again, but again the voice was different and Ryou now knew the voice.

…

"Ryou!" It wasn't Ichigo moaning…it was Sakura calling him out of his flashback.

"Huh? What?" Ryou asked shocked.

"Are you ok? You sort of zoned out on me." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm fine. Just thinking about what we were talking about yesterday." Ryou said.

"Ok. Well as I said you were gonna ask me to marry her last night, right?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes. May I?" Ryou asked.

"Of course you can. I see no problem with it." Sakura said smiling.

And with that Ichigo was down with the twins.

"What was going on?" Sakura asked looking at the three. They were all a mess. Ichigo had smudges on her face from trying and failing to dodge the flying toys that Blueberry and Raspberry were throwing at each other. Both Blueberry's and Raspberry's hair was tangled and they had marks all over their arms and face.

"They were fighting over who was gonna go to the bathroom first." Ichigo said sitting down...

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next Chapter will be called "The arguments of the twins!"

* * *

**Preview:**

**The twins are constantly arguing about stuff now that they're "that age." Age 3. they fight about toys, the bathroom and all that good stuff. Everybody is becoming very stressed about it, especially Sakura, which in her condition is bad.**

You'll just have 2 read the next chapter & find out what happens.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


	2. Argument of the Twins!

**Argument of the Twins!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sakura's last doctor's appointment and five days since the twins turned three years old.

Since the twins turned three they've done nothing but fight about toys, TV, music, who uses the bathroom first, who gets to hang out with Ichigo and Ryou and a bunch of other things.

Three days ago it was toys that they were fighting about, which eventually got taken away for the day. After they were taken away they started fighting about whose fault that was.

Two days ago they were fighting about what they wanted to watch and what they wanted to listen to so they got TV and radio taken away for the day.

Yesterday it was who got to use the bathroom first and there was really nothing they could do about that one. They can't take the bathroom away.

And today they were fighting about who they were gonna play with first. No they don't wanna play with Ichigo and Ryou at the same time…they want them at separate times.

So now the twins are in their rooms on punishment for arguing about whom to play with first. It was probably a good thing they had their own room. The only problem with that is that they don't stay in their own room; they always go into each others room and take something that's not theirs.

Soon you could hear them upstairs fighting…AGAIN.

"We'll go check up on them." Ichigo and Ryou said as Sakura lay on the couch tired and weak.

Sakura hadn't been eating or sleeping much really in the past two weeks, so she's been getting worse, which hurts Ichigo and Ryou. Blueberry and Raspberry don't really understand what's going on so they just fight some more.

"It's mine!" Raspberry shouted pulling on a stuffed rabbit.

"No, its mine!" Blueberry shouted pulling on the rabbit as well.

"Now its mine and you won't see it until tomorrow, just like all your toys except for one that you chose right now." Ichigo said exasperated.

"Why only one! No don't take away _MY_ toys!! I be good!" The twins called clutching to their toys.

"We warned you two the other day that this would happen if you didn't behave. Now we're letting you have one toy. One toy each, which way you'll and we'll know whose is whose." Ryou said as he and Ichigo bagged up the toys that the twins didn't pick.

Raspberry chose a dark pink cat with a gold ribbon and Blueberry chose a dark blue dog with a gold bell, and they were sent back to their rooms, where they cried there selves to sleep.

When Ichigo and Ryou got back down stairs Zoey nearly passed out at what she saw before her.

There Sakura lay totally unconscious on the floor, unmoving and barely breathing…

* * *

Well there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will b called "Mother! The Diagnosis!"

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
